The Times and Tales of Pokemon: Kanto
by Nagem
Summary: At sixteen, Elise is finally ready to set out on her Pokemon journey and find the father that abandoned her as a baby. Except she might not like the answers she's given when they come face-to-face. Based loosely on the red/blue games.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE read the author's notes!! They contain very important information!

Hello all! My name is Nagem, and after over four years, I'm back on , this time, delving into a new genre. I'd like to get a few things out of the way before we get started.

1) This is the first of a series. Each one will be loosely based on the game that takes place in that region (for example, this is based on red/blue/green/firered/leafgreen) and will contain elements from any previous stories that exist in the series.

2) I said _loosely _based on the games, meaning there will be characters and events that do not actually happen (that being said, if I'm using an idea that sounds like one you've read/written before, I swear I did not steal it. I haven't been on this site in four years, remember) These spare characters are, essentially, mine, so please no using them without my permission.

3) Even though I have the main plot pretty much figured out, I'm open to ideas. Please don't be afraid to suggest anything to me!

4) If something seems a bit odd, or plothole-y, let it slide for a bit, chances are it will be cleared up within the next chapter or so, therefore I don't need everyone and their mother telling me about it. A rule of thumb, if something's not cleared up in three chapters, go ahead and give me a heads up.

5) On that note, while at this point I'm not actively searching for a beta reader (I don't take fanfiction seriously enough) I am open to anyone who's offering. Send me a note, I might not always reply to reviews. HOWEVER, know that I am extremely picky about beta readers, and it will not be an easy position to get.

Sorry about that! I don't often post lengthy author's notes, but I needed to get that stuff out of the way! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

"This world is inhabited far and wife by creatures called Pokemon," read the first line of the trainer's application. I bit my lip, too nervous to make any comments about stating the obvious, and kept reading. "For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling." I nodded almost subconsciously. "To handle Pokemon, one must be granted a Pokemon handler's license." I already had that; I'd been working for Professor Oak for years now, and a handler's license was practically a prerequisite for the job. "From there, one may apply to become a trainer, breeder, or any number of Pokemon experts. This form is a general application. Please fill out the following information about yourself." I uncapped my pen and scanned the next few lines of the paper. "Gender."

"Female," I wrote in the line provided.

"Name?" the form asked.

"Elise Walker," I wrote.

"And what do you think _you're _doing?" came a voice from over my shoulder. I yelped and threw myself forward over the desk, covering the application. Gary laughed, pleased with himself for catching me off-guard. "You're too easy to scare!" he crowed.

"Shut it, Gary!" I snapped. The boy was my age, with short brown hair that seemed to fly all over the place. He was cocky, arrogant, and I had to say that I probably hated nobody else more than he. He was also the grandson of my employer, which meant I had to deal with him more than I really cared to. "Didn't your grandpa say to stay out of the lab?"

"Yeah," Gary said, peering around my arms to see what I was hiding. "But he wanted to talk to me today."

"Well, then go talk to him and leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Tell me what you're filling out first," Gary said, his tone snide. A grin crossed his face. "You're on the clock, Elise, you shouldn't be doing personal work here."

"For your information, I'm on break!" I countered, rising to my feet. "And I don't have to tell you anything! We're not friends!" Unfortunately, my actions uncovered the trainer's application that I'd been trying to hide.

Gary's eyes went wide. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked. I gasped and turned red, and Gary began to laugh. "What makes _you _think you can be a trainer?"

"I'd make a fine trainer!" I protested, feeling stupid now.

"Grandpa would have to be stupid to give a license to someone like you!" Gary sneered. "You haven't ever taken the classes, have you?" It was true, Mom had forbidden me to take the series of classes that was recommended for all applicants. I had sat in on them, though, in return for some extra work around the lab. Gary was right, I was at a severe disadvantage.

"I would. . . . " I trailed off, looking down at my feet and feeling as though I was going to cry.

"Gary!" a sharp voice came from the doorway to the lab. Professor Oak stood there, regarded the two of us coolly. "Where have you been? Didn't I say I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah, Gramps, I was just saying hi to Elise," Gary lied smoothly, walking over to join his grandfather. "So what's up?"

"Come with me," Professor Oak said, leading Gary away. I sighed, and went back to filling out my application.

At the end of the day, I stood at the receptionist's desk, completed paperwork in hand. As I stared at it, I knew Gary was right. There was no way I stood a chance at actually being granted the license, not with so many other, more qualified people around. The paper shook in my hands and blurred as I fought back tears; who was I kidding, anyway? I almost turned around and went home, but as soon as I turned toward the glass doors, a family passed by the lab. The little girl smiled up at her father, who stopped his walk and picked her up, carrying her on his shoulders. I watched them as they continued walking.

_That's right, _I thought. _That's why I'm doing this. To find my dad. _My father, according to Mom, had left on his own Pokemon journey soon after I was born. We'd never heard from him again. I'd decided at ten years old that I was going to go on my own Pokemon journey to find him. Mom, however, would not hear of it, and instead at sixteen, after my schooling was complete, I'd gotten a job at Oak's lab, working with Pokemon and watching _other _kids start their journey. Now, though, having saved up enough money, there was no reason my mother could stop me from becoming a trainer. I smiled grimly and slipped the paper into the box before really heading for home this time.

The next morning I woke early, hoping to talk to Professor Oak about my application. Maybe I'd be able to convince him that it was worthwhile to let me have a license. I bounded down the stairs to see my mom sitting at the breakfast table looking over a newspaper. I gritted my teeth; I hadn't told her about applying for the license. I didn't know how she would take it. Last time I'd even mentioned it, she'd gone crazy and nearly grounded me for a month.

"Hey mom," I said slowly, testing the waters.

"Oh, Elise," she said, peering over the top of her newspaper and smiling at me. "Professor Oak came by earlier, he said he was looking for you."

Oh boy.

This might turn out worse than I'd expected.

"Okay. Thanks, mom," I said, grabbing a piece of toast and heading out the door. Jogging along the dirt road that ran through Pallet Town, I munched on my breakfast. The weather was nice, if a bit breezy, but overall a warm spring day in southwestern Kanto, and I was glad for my knee-length jean shorts and blue tank as the sun rose higher into the sky. As I approached the intersection of the path with the main "road" (which was nothing more than another dirt path) I heard somebody calling my name.

"Elise!" Professor Oak came from down the road a little ways. "There you are!'

"Professor Oak!" I yelped. "Hi! Uh, I think you've seen by now. . . . "

"Come with me," he said, cutting me off. He grabbed my hand and led me toward his lab. I stumbled and almost had to run to keep up. For an old man, he was sure sprightly.

When we got to the lab, Gary was there, standing next to a table with three pokeballs on it, his arms crossed and looking extremely irritated. Oak let go of my hand as we approached the table, and I stopped a few feet from Gary, utterly confused.

"Gramps!" he snapped. "I'm fed up with waiting!"

"Gary," Oak said. "Just wait." He turned to me. "Here, Elise. I've got three Pokemon here." He motioned to the table with the pokeballs on it. "You can have one. Choose!"

"Wha-what?" I asked. "Professor, what do you mean? My own Pokemon?" I looked from the table to Gary to Oak and back again, unsure how to react. "What about my application?"

"I approved it," Oak said shortly. "You'd make a fine trainer. Now choose!"

"Hey, Gramps!" Gary said, taking a step forward. "Not fair! What about me?"

"You!?" I asked, overwhelmed. "You didn't even apply!"

"Yeah, I did," Gary said. "I got my Gramps to push it through this morning with yours. I figured if you could, then there's no reason why I couldn't."

That arrogant little. . . . !

"Be patient, Gary," Oak said. "You'll get one too." He motioned toward the table. I approached the first pokeball. Through the semi-transparent top of the ball, I could see a Bulbasaur. Hand trembling, I picked it up. "You like him?"

"He's cute," I said, looking at him. The little creature stared up at me, confused. "You comfortable, buddy?" I asked.

"He's very easy to raise," Professor Oak continued. "Is that your choice?"

"Yeah," I said. Oak nodded and walked over to the computer. He input something and the computer beeped. "So . . . "

"Would you like to nickname him?"

"Sure," I said. "His name is Lin." Oak nodded and typed the name into the computer.

Gary rushed from his grandfather's side. "I'll take this one then!" he shouted, placing his hand over one of the other pokeballs. I didn't pay him any mind, too busy lavishing my attention on my new Bulbasaur.

"Well, if you've squared everything away with your mother, I guess it's time for you to get going," Oak said, smiling. "With that Bulbasaur, if wild Pokemon attack, your Pokemon can battle it." I nodded. I wasn't too keen on battling, but knew it was part of my journey. I turned to leave the lab, but had only gotten a few steps when Gary stopped me.

"Wait, Elise!" he called. "Let's check out our Pokemon!" He smiled and approached me, pokeball held out in front of him. "Come on, I'll take you on!" I nodded and held out Lin's pokeball. Gary threw his. "Go, Charmander!"

Charmander?! How had he managed to get the Charmander?!

"Lin!" I shouted, tossing the pokeball high into the air. The Bulbasaur appeared in a flash of light.

"Bulba!" he shouted happily.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Oak said from somewhere behind Gary, but I didn't pay attention, as the Charmander was already rushing at Lin. It delivered a scratch attack, which Lin took with surprising hardiness. That was the good thing about such low-level Pokemon, I recalled; they didn't have any type-specific attacks.

"Lin!" I shouted. The Bulbasaur looked back at me, and I nodded. "Tackle him!" Lin rushed at the Charmander, hitting him hard in the stomach. The little lizard doubled over, flinching. I felt giddiness sweep through me. I could do this! "Again!"

"Charmander, scratch!" Gary shouted before Lin could get more than a few steps forward. Charmander launched forward, claws at the ready. Lin stopped mid-step and tried to dodge, but it was no use. Claws raked across his face, causing red welts to appear, standing out against his green skin. Blood welled up from one of the cuts, and I felt my stomach turn at the thought. I tried to cry out a command, but my legs were shaky, there was a roaring in my ears, and I couldn't get my vocal cords to work. Lin, though, didn't seem too bothered at all, and threw his body into Charmander's. The lizard flew high up into the air despite the incredibly close range and landed near his trainer. Gary shouted something I couldn't hear, and Charmander shakily got to his feet, looking weak.

Lin had managed a critical hit.

_What's wrong with you?! _my mind screamed at me. _This is your chance! Finish it! _I opened my mouth a second time, but still nothing came out. _Pokemon get hurt! It happens, it will be okay! _

"Elise!" Oak's thundering voice cut through my shock. "Come out of it!"

"Tackle!" I shouted, desperate. Lin charged at Charmander, who was already coming in for a third scratch. Charmander's attack landed first, but Lin pushed through it as though it were nothing, and connected with the lizard. Charmander had taken enough and fell over in a dead faint. Breathing hard, Lin looked over his opponent triumphantly.

"Return," Gary commanded, holding out Charmander's pokeball. Lin came bounding over to me, and I knelt down to inspect the welts on his face. He didn't even flinch when I ran my fingers over the inflamed skin. I looked up at Gary, expecting him to be as upset as I was, but instead he was staring hard at the Pokeball in his hand, an unreadable look on his face. "Okay!" he said finally, pressing the middle button to miniaturize the device. "I'll make my Pokemon battle to toughen it up!" He pocketed the ball and turned toward the door. "Elise! Gramps! Smell ya later!" With that he was gone.

Oak came over and knelt down next to me. "It's okay, you know," he said. I looked up at him, confused. "Recall Lin, and I'll get him healed up for you."

Shakily, I held the pokeball out and Lin vanished into a beam of red light. "I-I don't get it," I said finally, standing up and handing Oak the ball. "Pokemon get hurt in battles, I _know _that. I've treated injured Pokemon before . . . and you say it's okay, and I know that, Lin will be just fine. . . . "

"That's not what I was talking about," Oak said, placing Lin's pokeball on a machine in the corner of the room and pressing a button. "I'm talking about the way you froze up in battle upon seeing your Pokemon hurt."

"Oh, yeah. That." I blushed.

"It's perfectly natural," Oak said, "Especially when the trainers that are just starting are more mature, or more sensitive, or both. All of the sudden, you're responsible for this poor thing, and then you go and willingly put it into a situation where it gets _hurt, _and trying to deal with everything that implies while feeling utterly sorry for the poor thing . . . well, it gets to be a bit too much to handle." The machine beeped; Oak took the pokeball and handed it back to me.

"Gary didn't have any trouble when Charmander got hurt," I pointed out.

Oak chuckled. "I said that it happens to mature trainers, right?" I giggled a bit. "I love my grandson, but I can't deny that he's not exactly perfect." He smiled at me. "Now go on, it's your turn to see the world."

"Thanks, Professor," I said, and turned to leave the lab.

-----------------

And there's the first chapter! If you're going to review, you'll review, if not, you won't, but keep in mind that I do enjoy them.

Remember to check my profile page for details, update schedules, and maybe even a contest or two!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE read the author's notes!! They contain very important information!

Welcome to the second chapter of the Times and Tales of Pokemon: Kanto!It's a bit slow, but hey, it's the start of the game (I'm a bit worried it's too slow). We've got to get everything squared away here.

Just to recap the points from last time, in brief:

1) First of a series. Each will be loosely based on the appropriate game and will contain elements from any previous stories

2) Remember: _loosely _based on the games. If the idea sounds like one read/written before, I did not steal it. Spare characters are, essentially, mine.

3) Open to ideas. Don't be afraid to suggest anything to me!

4) Odd? Plothole-y? Let it go, it'll probably be cleared up soon. Unless it seems like an innocent mistake

5) Beta readers? Not really looking, but open to the idea. VERY picky, though, tough job.

Sorry about that! I try not to post long notes. Enjoy!

* * *

Seeing as how my mother was inexplicably opposed to my setting out on a Pokemon journey, I hadn't dared pack any more that morning than I usually would setting out for a day at work. My purse had my wallet, keys, and a few odds and ends for those "just in case" scenarios that would never happen, simply because I was prepared for them. I had, however, in a fit of hopeful madness the night before, stashed all my saved money into my wallet, thinking to buy all my supplies after I got out of Pallet Town. Thus, it was without any provisions whatsoever that I hit the road to go to Viridian City.

Yeah, it wasn't the smartest move, I'll admit, but I was desperate.

The legality around children going out on journeys to train Pokemon was a touchy subject. Kids were under their parents' rule until they were nineteen, which was another three excruciating years for me, although the legal amount of required schooling ended at fourteen. That's when most kids set out on their journeys. The less enthusiastic could attend school for another two years, which was what I had done, then head into the work force for three years to raise enough money to be able to live on their own once they reached adulthood. This meant that I had to respect my mother's wishes not to leave. However (to make the whole thing even more confusing) if I could get myself registered as a Pokemon trainer, which I would do at the Pokecenter in Viridian, my mother had no legal methods to keep me at home. Which meant that I would be free to travel, and hopefully, somehow, find my father.

Well, that was a load of boring bull, but it was more interesting to think about than how green the trees were around Pallet, for instance.

I kept a good pace as I passed out of the town's borders. It wasn't that Viridian was too far away from Pallet, but I wanted to be there well before dark, and after wasting time with Gary and the battle, time was a bit tighter than I would have really liked. I was just lucky there was no chance of getting lost; not only was the path to Viridian a straight shot north of Pallet, I'd been on the road many times before with my mother to do some shopping we couldn't get done in Pallet.

I love my hometown, I do, but it's really, really boring. I still can't understand why Professor Oak set up shop there.

Speaking of boring, I was starting to discover that traveling wasn't as glorious as it seemed. I'd been to Viridian before, but never alone, and I was struck by how little there was to do, besides walk and look at my surroundings. Desperate for something to do, I stopped for a lunch break within the first hour, even though it was early. And eventually I called Lin out of his Pokeball so he could walk beside me and talk to me.

"So, in short," I said, finishing up the story of my life to the Bulbasaur, "I've got no idea why mom won't let me out on my own Pokemon journey."

"Bulba!" Lin said, looking up at me.

"But here we are, on our way," I continued. "Hopefully I'll be able to get registered before mom shows up to drag me back home. It's so weird, good, but still weird, that she can't do that after I get registered. What do you think?"

"Bulba?" Lin asked, looking confused. "Saur?"

---------------------

All in all, we ran into a few Pidgeys and a lone Rattata, which Lin defeated with minimal damage. As I looked over his bruises, I found it a very hopeful sign that I hadn't frozen up during any of the battles. It looked like Professor Oak was right, and I had nothing to worry about. The encounters had, however, added even more time to our adventure on the route, and the sun was already starting to set when I spotted the first building of Viridian City.

"Okay," I said, looking down at Lin. "To the Pokemon center." Lin nodded once. "Why don't you get back into the ball while we're in the city, okay? I just don't want you to get lost." I recalled him and began walking among the buildings, looking for the telltale red roof of the Pokemon center.

Weren't those things supposed to be right out in the open? Who went and hid the Pokemon center on me?

It was getting late, and not many people were on the streets. Those that were ignored me, walking around me when I stood and gaped at the buildings. I felt like a country bumpkin; I had been to Viridian before, but it was starting to occur to me that it was my mother that always did the navigating, and I'd never had the time to stop and look. I could hear people whispering about me as they passed me by, but I was starting to get too panicked to pay much attention.

"Hey!" the voice startled me. I jumped and turned around to see a man standing in front of what was presumably his shop, regarding me coolly. "You come from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah," I said, approaching him. "How'd you know?"

"All Pallet kids have that look in their eyes when they first get here," he explained. "The pokeball at your belt says a ton, too. Although I rarely see trainers with just a purse."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "It's a long story. So, I'm from Pallet. What about it?"

"You know Professor Oak, right?" He pointed at Lin's pokeball. "You got your Pokemon from him, yes?" I nodded. "His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" I said. He led me into the store, where he reached behind the counter and grabbed a small brown box. This he handed to me.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like it to be there sometime tomorrow," he said. "I don't mean to impose, but my regular delivery girl is sick, and if I don't get the parcel there tomorrow, I loose my part of the profit."

"Ouch," I said. He nodded. I didn't really want to go back to Pallet tomorrow, but I'd already agreed to take the thing. "Yeah, I can get it there tomorrow. No problem."

"I don't expect you to go right now," he said, looking out at the darkening sky. "You can spend the night at the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah, where is that, by the way?"

"Down the block and take a left. Two blocks down from there is the center," the shopkeeper said. "Thank you again. Please say hi to Professor Oak for me, too." I nodded and took off down the road, slipping the box into my purse. I was thankful that it wasn't so big that it was hard to carry.

--------------------------

Despite the shopkeeper's good directions, the sun was long gone by the time I walked into the Pokemon center. My feet were starting to hurt and I could feel the day's weariness pressing down on me.

The receptionist behind the desk smiled brightly at me. "Hi! Welcome to the Pokemon Center!"

"Hi," I said, approaching. "Um, I'd like a room and to get my Bulbasaur healed, please."

"Of course," she replied. "Can I see his pokeball?" I retrieved Lin's pokeball from were I'd clipped it to my belt and handed it to her. She placed it on a machine similar to the one Oak had used and pressed a button. "I take it you'll want a fully furnished room?" She eyed me as she walked back to the computer. "Since you don't seem to have any sort of supplies."

"Yeah, that'll be great," I said. I made a mental note to find out the differences between fully furnished and not fully furnished rooms in Pokemon Centers. "Oh, one more thing. I'd like to get registered as a trainer. You can do that here, right?"

"Yes, but not right now," she said, shooting me a strange look. "Our systems are shut down for the night, and only Nurse Joy has the password. Ask before you leave in the morning." She smiled once again. "Here's your key and your Pokemon. Have a nice night!"

"Thanks," I replied.

----------------------

After a late supper in my room with Lin, I settled down for the night. As I snuggled into the pillow the Pokemon center provided, feeling Lin cuddle into my midsection, my thoughts drifted back to my mother. It was late at night, she'd be starting to get worried about me. Pretty soon, she'd be marching over to Professor Oak's to see where I was; the Professor would probably tell her everything. While I didn't think she'd come up to Viridian to fetch me, I started to feel sorry for the Professor. My mother was not the easiest person to deal with. I yawned and, too tired to think anymore, I fell asleep.

I woke to a knock on the door of the room I was in. Grumbling and rubbing my eyes against the daylight, I staggered to the door and opened it. A pink-haired lady stood there, looking concerned. I stared up at her blearily, wondering what was going on.

"Ah, good," she said. "We were worried that something might be wrong, you've slept so late."

_What-?_ I thought, still staring.

"Miss . . . Are you all right?" the woman asked.

"Oh . . . oh! Yes, I'm fine," I said, comprehension finally dawning on me. "I'm sorry, yesterday was my first day traveling, so I was just really worn out."

She smiled at me. "Yes, we figured that was what happened, but we'd always like to be sure when our guests don't appear until late. I'm Nurse Joy by the way, head of the center here. I heard you arrived late last night and were interested in registering as a trainer."

"Yes, of course," I said. "I didn't mean to sleep so late. I need to get to Pallet today."

"To Pallet Town?" Joy asked, looking concerned. "You're going to have to leave right away if you want to get there before dark." I wasn't really opposed to traveling in the dark, but without even a flashlight with me, I knew I had to restrict my movement to daylight hours, and be safe indoors when it was time to go to bed.

"You're kidding!" I said, looking helplessly at her. "I don't even have time to get registered?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Not if you want to be inside before dark."

"Okay, well, thank you very much then," I said, and closed the door when she nodded. "Lin! Time to get up! Time to go!" Luckily, my lack of supplies meant I only had to throw my clothes from the day before back on, and finger-comb my hair before I recalled my Pokemon and took off down the hallway, barely remembering to grab the key and lock the door.

"Would you like breakfast, dearie?" Joy asked as I passed.

"Do you have something quick?" I asked.

--------------------------

I ended up getting a pastry filled with a combination of sausage and egg, which I munched as I wound my way out of the buildings of Viridian and onto the path leading back to Pallet Town. I practically jogged, hoping to buy myself enough time to maybe get back on the road out of Pallet before dark that night. I'd rather risk sleeping outside without any supplies than risk my mother being able to keep me from going on my journey after all the work I'd done. Leave it to me to jeopardize my journey to do nice for somebody else, without even thinking through the consequences. The day was nice, not nearly as hot as the day before had been, and I was optimistic as I kept my pace.

However, it turned out that I'd underestimated my weariness from the day before. Before the first hour had passed, I had slowed considerably, and my feet were beginning to ache. I released Lin again, for the company, and we strolled along, looking at the scenery. One part of my mind was pestering me to hurry, another was worried about appearing in Pallet Town again without being registered, and the last was too tired to care about anything besides finding a bed and going to sleep. Finally, I could see the tower attached to Professor Oak's laboratory on the horizon, and the end of the path was only a short ways ahead of me. I stopped short, staring out apprehensively. Lin looked up at me and tilted his head, confused.

"Well," I said to him with a sigh. "Let's see how much damage can be done here, shall we?"

"Saur?" Lin asked. I looked over, met the small Pokemon's eyes, and nodded. We started forward again, and it was only a short time before we emerged from the tall grass and strode into town.

* * *

And there's the second chapter! If you're going to review, you'll review, if not, you won't, but keep in mind that I do enjoy them, and they're somewhat inspirational.

Remember to check my profile page for details, update schedules, and maybe even a contest or two!


End file.
